Once Bitten, Twice Shy
by The Real Facts
Summary: 2 girls and 2 boys. No history, no traces of family, only knowing each other. And when 3 of them are Vampires, you have a catastrophe waiting to happen. AidouxOC KainxOC SayoriXOC and RukaxOC
1. Chapter 1

A short Introduction to Aisa Sakuragi

Her name means "Unloved Sakura Tree"

She is an Aristocrat Vampire.

She has no family and appears to have no history prior to her time at Cross Academy.

Her only connections from her past are her close friends Hashira Kibo( "A Pillar of Hope"), Anzen Shitai( "Safe Place"), and Senso Toryu (" War Paint"). Anzen is a human, Kibo is a Pureblood, and Senso is an Aristocrat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Welcome to the Night Class

"O. ! We are totally gonna go to a private school!"

Anzen Shitai was bouncing off the walls. She couldn't believe that Cross Academy was this beautiful. Her close friends got these strange invitations, and they said she had to come. So now, they were officially students. Except, her friends were all in some "Night Class", whatever that meant.

"_Shimekiru_, Anzen-_nii_! We don't want to look creepy the first day of school!" The tall redhead next to her flicked his unkempt mop to one side as they passed a few girls.

"_Soaku _Toryu-_nii_." She retorted.

Senso Toryu turned and raised his hand to wave at someone.

"Yo! Hashira-_tomo_! _Genkidesu_?"

The green-haired punk in question, Hashira Kibo, ran up alongside them.

"_Shinai Rotto,_ _Omono! Jibun De?"_

"_Onaji."_

_Baka Toryu! Baka Hashi-chan!_ She thought to herself.

Aisa Sakuragi walked alongside Anzen, as usual, bearing an empty, halfhearted smile. The bespectacled ginger pushed up her glasses and spoke.

"I hope you enjoy the Day Class, Shitai."

"Whyyyyyy do we have to be in different classes, Aisa-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!?" Anzen wailed.

A boy with a strange coat and a unruly mop of red hair stopped and looked at Toryu.

"Why's she here, Senso?"

"She's my sister, Akatsuki. Get over it."

Kain noticed that this Anzen girl was staring at him. He waved, hoping she'd move on. The exact reverse happened.

_GLOMP_

"O MY GAWD YOU ARE THE CUTEST THING EVAAAAAAR!" Anzen yelled as she rocked on his head.

Hashira facepalmed. _Friggin' bimbo._ He walked over to Kain and removed his best friend's sister from his head.

"Awwwwww…Hashi-chan!"

The noise seemed to have attracted the attention of a disciplinary committee member. The petit brunette ran up to Hashira and immediately shook his hand, as well as moving to hi-five Senso and hugging Aisa.

"You must be the new students. I'm Yuki Cross. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Senso huffed and pushed her hand away. Aisa smiled and introduced herself. Hashira kissed her hand. _She's HOT! _, he thought to himself.

"The pleasure's all mine, Miss Cross."

A pistol was immediately at his neck. The owner chambered a shot.

"Don't try that again, vampire."

Zero had gone and done it. Now Anzen was finally going to see what her best friends really are. She stared at them, wide-eyed.

"You…Y-you guys are v-v-vampires?"

Kain and Senso nodded, Hashira looked down, embarrassed, and Aisa ignored it, her eyes following another boy. Hanabusa Aido, to be exact.

Anzen squealed.

"THAT'S SO FUCKING SEXY!"

All the palms in the group hit their faces at once.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2-Aisa's POV

I slowly approached the young blonde. He looked at me, and I smiled.

"H-h-hi…I'm Aisa S-Sakuragi."

He shook my hand.

"Hanabusa Aido. Pleased to meet you, Aisa."

_He's so handsome…oh God, I don't want to think that way!_

"Ummmm…. I heard that I have to take an entrance exam… can you help me study?"

He looked puzzled, but agreed.

"Arigato, Aido-sama."

We separated. The strangest thing crossed my mind in an instant, one that was completely unexpected… and kinda dirty. _Is this guy a virgin? _Why the hell was she thinking that?

**THAT NIGHT, AISA's ROOM.**

Aisa Sakuragi was studying. Just not what Aido was teaching her. She was studying _him_. His hair, his eyes… everything about him was beautiful! She had not intended to study at all.

"Aisa, wait…there isn't an entrance exam…"

"I know."

They stared at each other for about a minute. Finally, she broke the ice.

"What do you think about the others?"

He shrugged. "Not much. Hashira seems to be…_special_."

She laughs. "Anzen's the ditzy one."

He smiles. "You have nice glasses. Designer?"

She nods, still looking at him. She moves a little closer.

"So…why did you ask me to come help you 'study', Sakuragi?"

She looks down. "I…I… I don't know… just, ummmm, hang out?"

He smiles and tilts her head up.

"I think you are going to do just fine here."

For some reason, the way he said that made her believe it.


End file.
